Heero(my one and only)
by Stephanie Maxwell
Summary: relena is with heero...or is she?


Disclaimers: they're not mine. neither is the song. Don't sue I don't even have a pennies.  
  
I was listening to my smashing pumpkins CD's and this song has always reminded me of relena so I had to write this before I got sucked into my next long fic. I did change the lyrics a bit. all i did was change she to he and vice versa and the name from lily to heero  
  
Heero (my one and only)  
  
Heero, my one and only  
i can hardly wait till i see him  
silly, i know i'm silly  
cause i'm hanging in this tree  
in the hope that he will catch a glimpse of me  
  
Relena walked around the large two story house. She knew her Heero was in there but for some reason he didn't answer the door. She couldn't wait to see him so that she could proclaim her love to him and he could say he loved her back. She sighed, now only if he would have opened the door. He must have not heard it. Oh well, she would just have to find some other way to catch his attention. She walked around the corner of the house and saw a large oak tree that was almost taller than the house, one limb stretched out toward the second story window. She walked over to the tree and took off her pink high heeled shoes.   
  
Ten minutes later she managed to reach the limb. Her pink dress was torn in places and she had sticks and leaves stuck in her hair but that wouldn't stop her. Straddling the limb she managed to make it to the window.  
  
and thru his window shade  
i watch his shadow move  
i wonder if he......?  
  
The shade was pulled down over the window. She was about to open the window when a light came on in the room. She watched as a silhouette of her love moved about the room, taking off his clothes and disappearing into another room. Know wonder he didn't answer the door she thought. He couldn't hear the door if he was getting ready to take a shower. Probably to get nice and cleaned up for her.  
  
heero, my one and only  
love is in my heart and in your eyes  
will he or won't he want her  
no one know for sure  
but an officer is knocking at my door.  
  
Relena hears a car pull into her driveway. Her house was only across the street so that she could see her love. She turned and looked toward her house. A police car was in her driveway. She watched as two police officers knocked on her door. She wondered briefly why they would be at her house but figured they had the wrong house.  
  
and thru his window shade  
i watch his shadow move  
i wonder if he could only see me?  
  
Heero's shadow appeared again. She watched as the shadow moved and put on clothes. She wondered if he could see her like she could see him.   
  
and when i'm with him i feel fine  
if i could kiss him i wouldn't mind the time it took to find  
my heero, my one and only  
i can hardly wait to see him  
  
Relena sighed. She could just see it now. They would get married in the spring. They were meant fro eachother. She always felt like she was floating when she was with him. She couldn't wait to see him so that she could kiss him. She at least deserved a kiss. It did take her four months to find him.  
  
oh heero, i know you love me  
cause as they're draggin me away  
i swear i saw him raise his hand and wave   
  
Relena struggled as the cops dragged her away. They had found her in the tree and had pulled her out. They had then put her in a straight jacket. She didn't understand why they would take her away. They threw her into the back seat of the cruiser and she turned around to look out the back mirror she saw Heero and another figure with a braid standing in the driveway. Waving as the car drove away. As the two figures got smaller and smaller she could have sworn she saw the two wrap their arms around eachother and share a kiss. She must have been mistaken her Heero loved her and only her.  
  
good-bye  
  
Duo and Heero waved good-bye as the police car drove away. They laughed as they walked back into their house. They wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.  
  
Owari  
  



End file.
